First Date
by Scarlet Blue Frost
Summary: A follow-up to my story 'First Kiss'. As the title suggests, it's about Erza and Jellal's first date.
**This is a follow-up to my story 'First Date'. I decided to write it because somebody asked nicely while I happened to be in a good mood. I don't even remember why I was so happy that day. Anyways, here it is.**

Erza anxiously paced back and forth in her bedroom. It was a week after Jellal had asked her out on a date. The day of their date had finally arrived, but now that it had come, Erza's impatient excitement turned into fear very quickly.

She had Mira on speakerphone while she chewed on her nails.

" _Erza!_ " Mira exclaimed, gaining the redhead's attention.

"What?" Erza muttered, the worry sounding in her voice.

" _You'll be fine. There's no way he doesn't like you. If he didn't like you, he wouldn't have asked you out. Plus, you said he kissed you first,_ " Mira attempted to ease Erza's mind.

"Yeah, but what if I do something to make him hate me?" Erza quizzed, starting to pace again.

Mira laughed, "I'm sure it would take _a lot_ for you to make him hate you. I mean, did you see the look on his face when you kissed him? I highly doubt you'd make him hate you that easily…"

Erza thought about it for a moment before sighing and shaking her head, "I don't know. Maybe I should just canc-"

"Don't you dare say what I think you're about to say!" Mira scolded, interrupting Erza, "You _aren't_ cancelling your first date. Plus, how would that make him feel?"

Erza was about to respond when Mira added, "I'm coming over. You clearly need help getting ready.

Mira didn't end the call, and a moment later, there was a knock on the door. Erza instantly knew it was Mira.

"Come in," Erza sighed, walking over to her phone and ending the call.

Erza heard her friend open the front door, slam it shut then run up the stairs to her room. The redhead frowned as Mira swung the door open, causing it to hit the wall.

"Just as I suspected," Mira shook her head. "You haven't even started getting ready. Your date's in a half hour."

" _What?_ " Erza's eyes widened in surprise. She looked at the alarm clock by her bed and saw that it was half past five.

Mira instantly started digging through Erza's closet and dresser, looking for something Erza could wear. Eventually, Mira threw a pair of faded jeans at Erza along with a blue long-sleeve shirt.

"Really Mira? A shirt the color of his hair?" Erza questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Whoops!" Mira exclaimed taking the shirt from her.

It didn't take long for Mira to throw another shirt at her. This one was also a long-sleeve v-neck, but rather than it being blue, it was lilac purple.

"Sit," Mira pointed to the stool in front of Erza's dresser. Erza walked over and sat on the stool, knowing better than to argue with her best friend.

It took almost the entire half hour for Mira to finish styling Erza's hair. Her hair was neatly curled with a couple small braids pinned to the back of her head. Just as Mira finished Erza's hair, there was a knock on the door.

"You, quickly get changed, and I'll keep him busy," Mira stated, not giving Erza time to respond before she ran out the door to let Jellal in.

Erza started with changing out of her sweatpants and into the jean Mira had thrown at her because she had no idea how she was going to manage changing shirts without messing up her hair.

When Erza was changing shirts, she settled on stretching out the one she had originally been wearing by pulling it down instead of over her head. It was an old shirt anyway. WHen she was putting on her new shirt, that was the difficult part. Why hadn't Mira had her change beforehand?

Erza carefully pulled the purple shirt over head and checked her hair about five times in the mirror before leaving her room. She tentatively walked down the stairs to where Jellal was waiting with Mira.

She faintly heard Jellal mumble 'wow' under his breath and Mira giggle.

"Hi," Erza shyly greeted once she was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey," Jellal responded, blushing slightly. He suddenly remembered the flowers in his hands and handed them to Erza. It was a bouquet of white lily's - Erza's favorite flower. Mira may have "hinted" to Jellal what Erza's favorite flower was.

Erza started blushing as she quietly thanked him before asking Mira to find a vase she could put them in. Mira took the flowers from her and left to find a vase.

"I-I guess we should g-go now," Erza mumbled, nervously messing with the sleeves of her shirt.

Jellal nodded, but they stood there in an awkward silence. Mira came back and rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"You two are supposed to be going to the movies right now," Mira sighed. "Do you _want_ to be late?"

"R-Right, let's go," Jellal decided. They still didn't move.

Mira pushed Erza closer to Jellal then turned them toward the front door. She put their hands together, giving them no choice but to hold hands. Mira gave them a light push out the door, and they walked to Jellal's car.

"Y-You look beautiful by the way," Jellal murmured.

"Th-Thanks," Erza stammered, blushing.

Jellal opened the car door for her and shut it after she got in the car. They were silent for the first few minutes on the way to the movies, but they started playing a game like '20 questions'. They even asked each other questions they knew the answers to.

"What's your favorite food?" He asked though he knew the answer.

"Strawberry cake," Erza instantly replied."What's yours?"

"Don't have a favorite," he responded.

"Hm… Favorite color?" Erza questioned, hugging her legs to her chest.

Jellal grinned and briefly glanced at her, "Scarlet."

Erza blushed then decided to ask another, "Favorite…" She hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"Person?" Jellal finished for her, "You."

Erza smiled, blushing a shade that rivaled her hair.

When they arrived at the movie theatre, Jellal parked the car near the building. Jellal his keys out of the ignition then exited the car, making his way to the other side so he could open the door for Erza.

Erza got out of the car and thanked him. Jellal tentatively reached over and grabbed Erza's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

They were going to see Zootopia because they both liked Disney movies, and it was the only one out in theatres. Plus, what's more adorable than two high school students going on their first date to see a kids movie?

Jellal and Erza bought their tickets and popcorn then sat in the theatre, silently watching the previews. They sat in the back, not wanting a little kid kicking their seats the whole time. Jellal held Erza's hand, slowly tracing circles on the top of her hand.

After the movie, Erza and Jellal didn't get the chance to talk on the ride home. Almost as soon as Erza got in the car, she fell asleep, so Jellal just listened to music on the way to Erza's - where Mira was patiently waiting for her best friend to return.

When Jellal got to Erza's, he left his car running and got out of the car, going to the passenger's side of the car. He slowly opened Erza's door since she was still sleeping, and he didn't want her to fall since she was leaning against the door - although she wouldn't've completely fallen since she had her seatbelt on.

He put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from falling as he opened the door the rest of the way.

"Erza," he murmured, "it's time to wake up."

Erza mumbled something incoherently as she pushed his hand away from her; she forgot she was in Jellal's car. Jellal chuckled softly before gently planting a kiss on her forehead. Erza instantly opened her eyes, blushing a shade that rivaled her hair.

Jellal chuckled once more, reaching over and unbuckling her seatbelt. He carefully helped her out of the car, and he walked her up to her front door, holding her hand.

When they got up to the front door, Erza opened the door and entered the house, turning to face Jellal. Neither of them noticed Mira sitting on the stairs behind Erza.

"Well, I had a nice time tonight," Erza shyly mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Me too," Jellal smiled, also blushing slightly.

"Sorry for falling asleep on the way home," Erza apologized, looking down.

"It's alright; you're pretty adorable when you're asleep," Jellal replied. Erza blushed an even deeper shade of red. Jellal decided to take the chance to tell Erza how adorable she was when he tried to wake her up.

Meanwhile, Mira who was watching and listening to their conversation was annoyed that they hadn't kissed yet. Mira got up while Jellal was playfully teasing Erza, and she pushed Erza closer to Jellal.

Erza stumbled and fell against Jellal's chest, and Jellal instinctively put his arms around her to keep her from falling. Erza looked up, blushing even more than before as Jellal looked down at her, staring intently into her eyes.

They just stood there staring at each other, not moving until Mira let out an exasperated sigh, "Just kiss already! You've already kissed like five times!"

Before Erza could give her friend a smartass response, Jellal kissed Erza on the lips. When the two of them parted, Erza noticed Mira silently cheering, and she glared at her friend.

"Well, see you Monday at school," Erza said, turning her attention to Jellal once again.

Jellal laughed, confusing Erza.

"Do you really think I'm not going to come see you again tomorrow?" Jellal questioned, making Erza blush once again.

"Lucky you, you get to meet her parents tomorrow then," Mira cheerfully cut in. "Her father will only threaten you a little. Maybe."

"Mira, don't scare him!" Erza scolded.

Jellal just simply chuckled, hugging Erza.

He gently kissed her forehead and murmured, "See you tomorrow; I can't wait to meet your parents."

"See you tomorrow," Erza replied as Jellal left, waving goodbye.

As Jellal got to his car, he turned around and blew her a kiss before getting into the car and leaving.

"That…" Mira started, holding back a laugh, "was probably the longest 'goodbye' I've ever seen."

"Shush," Erza muttered, shutting the front door and leaning against it. "I have to figure out what I'm going to do about tomorrow."

"Relax, everything will be alright," Mira sighed. "You have nothing to worry about as Jellal obviously loves you."

"Yeah, but what if my parents don't like him," Erza responded.

"Your parents aren't nearly as harsh as I am when seeing if a guy is right for you. I let Jellal take you on a date, didn't I?" Mira pointed out, "Your parents will like him; I guarantee it."

"You better be right," Erza mumbled, still nervous.

 **Hope ya liked it! It was a little cheesy, but oh, well. I had fun writing it!**

 **Have a great day/night!**


End file.
